


Maneater (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-20
Updated: 2007-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: Harry and Mouthoil can't sort out their feelings for Snake...





	Maneater (vid)

**password: snake**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/maneater_v1.avi) (35 MB, xvid)

Music: Hall & Oates, with additional audio from ["Wizard People Dear Reader"](https://soundcloud.com/brad-neely-702596384/sets/original-wizard-people-dear) by Brad Neely

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](http://jarrow272.livejournal.com/949082.html)

 

_She'll only come out at night_   
_The lean and hungry type_   
_Nothing is new, I've seen her here before_   
_Watching and waiting_   
_She's sitting with you, but her eyes are on the door_   
  
_So many have paid to see_   
_What you think you're getting for free_   
_The woman is wild, a she-cat tamed by the purr of a Jaguar (NICE LYRICS, GUYS)_   
_Money's the matter_   
_If you're in it for love, you ain't gonna get too far_   
  
_Ohh, here she comes_   
_Watch out boy, she'll chew you up_   
_Ohh, here she comes_   
_She's a maneater_   
  
_I wouldn't if I were you_   
_I know what she can do_   
_She's deadly man, and she could really rip your world apart_   
_Mind over matter_   
_The beauty is there but a beast is in the heart_   
  
_Ohh, here she comes_   
_Watch out boy, she'll chew you up_   
_Ohh, here she comes_   
_She's a maneater_


End file.
